NOBLEs & SOLDIERs
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: An AU crossover many years ago the heros of the Jenovian wars went into a deep sleep waiting to be awaken once more. Now the year is 2552 the planet is Reach and the SOLDIERs decendent Rasha B312 is about to fight to get to earth and awaken the orignal super soldiers and their allies once more. Warning lemons lots of them.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello all this is the first time I will be doing a final fantasy 7 Halo cross over. **

**Now a little bit of back ground on the story au kinda. What if Jenova was the reason the Covenant attacked Earth's colonies? Most of all Minerva and her wisdom will bring back those who lost their live to Jenova and some long forgotten Prior Super Soldiers. With one Spartan connecting them. Sure to please and see what happens when Spartans and Soldier meet for the first time.**

_Italics: Narration_

_**bold italics:Com speech**_

**bold: thought/ prayers**

Prologue

_Long ago, a calamity named Jenova crash landed on Earth. From her cells three of the greatest warriors were born Angeal Hawley: Gentle, kind, and honorable. Genesis Rhapsados: Passionate, fierce, and prideful. The last Sephiroth: Who fell to Jenova only to rise once more. Their allies fought to keep the calamity at bay, until they finally removed her form the planet. For hundreds of years they have been incased in crystal. Now Jenova is back with a race known as the Covenant to finish what she has started, but Earth has its hero of the present I have kept an eye on two teams BLUE Team and NOBLE. Noble six, the last of the Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis blood line will rise and lead her ancestors into battle. Her mother a ODST her father the leader of BLUE Team. Both are strong but love is stronger...and so our story begins._

_DXDXDXDXDXDXD_

Rasha sat shotgun in the Marine driven Warthog she was to join NOBLE Team. A team she hardly knew nothing about. She looked at one of the four swords she carried with her. A Buster Sword, a red Rapier, and a super warlord. All rumored to belong to the first super soldiers "Angeal, Genesis,Cloud and Sephiroth. Hell she had materia as well all hundreds of years old. Many called her a lone wolf, maybe she was. She knew one thing a wolf protected its pack. She looked at her helmet and put it on her as the warthog got close to base. She knew who and what she was, but she had never once used the four swords in battle or her materia.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jun sat in the Falcon as he prepared for their next mission, The relay needed to be brought back up and NOBLE were chosen for the job. He heard the warthog that carried their new six stop long enough to drop off its passenger to leave again, a figure in black and silver walked by carrying...swords? He counted four of them other than her standard weapons. Kat blocked her path and she was smirking. Did Kat know her?

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Promise Land

The goddess Minerva looked down at the last daughter of Midgar "So thats our descendent?"asked a chestnut colored haired male

"Yes Genesis, she is. Soon it will be her to awaken you all form your sleep."she said

"My goddess why her she is not but a child?"asked Wise

"Weren't we once?"asked Sephiroth.

She looked at Aireth and Zack " The two of you have been quiet."she said

"Mother, what of the one with the markings of a fist full of arrows?"asked Zack

"Ah, I see what you speak of Zack, he will be the most important person other than her mother and father."she said and they watched.


	2. REBELS DON'T LEAVE PLASMA BURNS!

**A/N: Alright the field is set and they are ready to play I will have a poll up to have you my loyal readers decide rather or not Sephiroth the SOLDIERs golden boy vs The Master Chief 117 the golden boy of the UNSC! It is up to you the voting will start soon enough:) Now on to the first chapter it takes place during Winter Contingency.**

**Chapter 1: Rebels don't leave plasma burns.**

Rasha took point she knew Kat form back on ONYX and she had great respect for the hacker, and fellow female spartan III. She looked around keeping an eye on her surroundings Jun was their eyes, there was way to much plasma for it to be rebels. She knew that much, she looked at Kat as she examined the distress responder. She moved into the next building careful of her swords, a farmer came out and Emile tried to blow the mans head off when Jorge stepped in. Apparently something killed the man's neighbors and son the night before and stopped around sunrise that day. She looked over at the building ahead the spartan augmentations just enhanced the SOLDIERs blood in her veins she could see further and better than a II or III combined. She saw several dead bodies the missing troopers "Commander, I found a few of the missing troopers."she said

"_**How would you know?"**_asked Jun from above

"You would shit yourself if you found out who I am related to."she replied

"_**Shes right Jun, you would shit yourself. She can see, smell, and hear better than the rest of us put together."**_said Kat.

She took point and lead the way _**"I'll be damned she is right."**_said Emile

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

Carter described the scene, and he shook his head. This was looking more and more like a covenant attack. He kept an eye out for movement and found none until "BOSS I SEE MOVEMENT OUTSIDE YOUR STRUCTURE!"he said

"_**NOBLE TWO MOVE UP TO THE WEST WE'RE ABOUT TO BE FLANKED."**_said Carter.

A shot sounded _**"Shit CONTACT, CONTACT SPARTANS ENGAGE!"**_ordered Carter.

As the falcon came around his heart dropped it was the covenant. This was not good for Reach hell it wasn't good for Earth.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Promise land

They watched as the female super soldier with their bloodlines shot the creatures in the head "Why does she not use the swords?"asked Genesis

"Ware, Tare, and Rust Genesis. Those swords are older than she is."said Angeal.

She smiled "She will use them before the end Genesis don't worry about that."she said

"Yes my goddess."he said.

She was missing one though the Ice Blue Snake blade, an armored figure approached "Lady Minerva, I left the Snake Blade With Kat as you asked. A parting gift from me."said the male

"Well done Thom, soon you will be reunited with your team."said Minerva

"Not bad for Super Soldiers with out Jenova cells or mako?"asked the kid

"Not Bad at all Thom."said Angeal

"Why the armor?"asked Sephiroth

"Yeah I wouldn't be caught dead in that."said Genesis

"The armor protects us from most weapons, just one hit to the shield with a charged plasma weapon and we are a sitting duck."said Thom

"Yeah, but you gave your life by detonating a bomb in that war ship."said Cid

"A spartan does what is needed of them just like SOLDIERs had done before them."said Thom

"I can't wait to kick some Alien ASS!"said Yuffie jumping up and down with excitement.

The goddess also knew of another threat called the Halo array and the flood, this first encounter would be NOBLE teams first true test.

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

Reach

These assholes were beginning to piss her off, she drew the red rapier that was once long ago wielded by Genesis Rhapsodos. She ran forward cutting into an Elite that didn't see her coming till it was to late _**"Really loves using those swords the only one she hasn't used is the Buster Sword."**_said Emile

"Wear, Tear, and Rust. This sword holds my families and ancestors honor one day when it is threatened only then will I use it."she said

"_**Fair enough six."**_said Emile.

She felt the fire materia thirst to burn the flesh of the covenant "Hope your into fire works because this is going to make a bang!"she said.

She went to the entrance to the relay as her hand began to glow "MASTER FLAME!" she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

He had no idea what she meant by a bang until he saw the giant fireball leave her hand _**"My god a fire materia."**_said the pilot of the falcon.

He had no idea what that was _**"That should hold them off for a while. What do you think Kat?"**_asked six

"_**I forgot to bring the stuff to make s'mores oh well."**_said Kat.

He smiled as he saw the door close, yeah the new six dealt a blow to the Covenant one they would never forget.

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

She was pissed and wanted the split lipped asshole that nailed her with its assassin energy knife's scaly hide nailed to her wall. She tossed a grenade as Jorge gave her cover. The Jackles and Grunts screamed dieing as she continued on. She saw her target with a concussion rifle, and drew the Buster Sword **"Angeal, forgive me."** she said in a silent prayer to her one of her ancestors

**'I forgive you Rasha, now protect your honor.'** a strong male voice said.

She launched forward being careful of the towers rising and lowering into the floor, her target and one with a sword came out at her, she cut the one with the sword in half then went after the one with concussion rifle. She blocked the shot with the buster and delivered the fatal blow _**"NOBLE 5 reporting contacts neutralized"**_said Jorge

"_**Copy that Kat needs you to reset a junction. Reset it and get back here."**_said Carter.

She hit the relay button "On our way commander."she said.

She and Jorge went back to the others as Kat fixed the relay it was a long day and she needed to fix her wound "Are you alright?"asked a voice.

She turned her head to see Jun "Just a scratch nothing to worry about."she said

"Let me look at it."he said.

She looked at him and nodded.

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

The ride back was in silents, once they landed they Six walked to her quarters as they went to remove their armor. Kat disappeared into her room and brought out a case. Everyone gathered around it waiting for Six "Like myself, Thom knew where Rasha comes from he left this to give to her. By happy chance she is his replacement. Her skills rival that of those who came before her."said Kat

"So what did Thom leave you to give to her?"asked Emile

"Her mothers sword the sister to the red rapier that she so proudly carries. This one will be a challenge for her I doubt she's mastered the first sword yet."said Kat

"Funny you should mention the First sword Kat, Because I have."said a voice.

A soft female face with sword steel silver eyes, moon light colored hair with black bangs was this Six?

Kat smiled but it faded "Kurt, gave this to Thom with orders to give it to you when you were ready. Thom then gave it to me."said Kat opening the case.

A sword the same color as Kat's armor laid within Emile let out a low whistle "My mother's snake blade."said Six.

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

She took the sword by the hilt "A few nicks in the blade, nothing that can't be fixed."she said running a hand along the blade when she cut her finger "Still sharp too."

The blade came to life at the taste of her blood the whip attached blades circled around her feeding off her energy excepting her as its user. The blade formed its sword form once more "This is going to v=be fun to handle."she said

"I'll get some cans of Bio-foam I have a feeling we're going to need it."said Kat

"That little faith Kat?"she asked

"I just know how it is with you and your now ten swords."said Kat.

The mens mouths dropped "Ten? She only has five."said Jun

"The First Sword is six swords in one."Kat said.

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

It was just as Kat said, Bio-foam would be needed. It was not for Rasha, but for Emile. Emile volunteered himself to help her wield the snake blade. By the end of the day she had it mastered cutting boulders in half. She was indeed deadly with the weapon, but what was that glow in her augmented blue eyes?

**First chapter is done wow that was a fun one please comment and be gentle or Sephiroth will drop a meteor on your head.**


	3. Halsey's Mouth and freelancers

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I know you want things to be fun fast and exciting, but bare with me folks it will come. Now this takes place after Sword Base and Halsey is being disrespectful to NOBLE team and her family. So lets see where the fun is shall we?**

**Chapter 2: Halsey's mouth and Freelancers**

She was really pissed off at what Halsey had said about putting Kat into the brig. Jorge must have felt her aurora change because he had a firm grip on her shoulder "Easy."said Jorge

"If she disrespects Kat again I will tear her throat out."she growled lowly

"What was that lieutenant?"asked Halsey.

All eyes where on her now she removed her helmet she knew her eyes had changed to the cat eyes Sephiroth was renowned for and it struck fear into anyone spartan or not. Kat smirked "I think someone is in for it and its not me."said Kat

"I said you disrespect my family again you will have the buster to answer to. In other words by the time I am done not even your beloved Master Chief will be able to Identify the body."she said

"I like her even more."said Emile

"Is that a threat spartan?"asked Halsey.

She flashed an evil smirk and arched a silver brow "Is it?"she asked.

Kat was the only one who didn't show her fear "Your like your mother."said Halsey

"Why thank you then you know who and what I am and what I can do if I so wish."she said

"You girly looking Genesis Rhapsados."growled Halsey low enough for no one but her to hear it _**'Snatch her wrinkly old Hojo wannabe ass through that glass.'**_demanded a voice she smirked

_**'Oh her time will come my lovely voice in my head.'**_she said

_**'HOW DARE THAT OLD HAG SAY THAT!'**_said the voice this time apparently it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Who the fuck was that? Was all Jun could think as Rasha flushed with embarrassment "Who the hell was that?"asked Carter

"My looks like the Jenova cells in your blood has awakened."said Halsey

Kat looked down sad as he, Jorge, Carter, and Emile looked at her shocked "SOLDIERs the original Super Soldiers. The three originals were infused with Jenova cells. She is the perfect soldier."said Halsey.

Rasha growled _**' YOU OLD BAT YOUR LUCKY I AM NOT THERE I WOULD GIVE YOU A FIRE BALL IN THE FACE SO FAST THE THREES WOULD SING THE WITCH IS DEAD!'**_said the voice

_**'Genesis calm down your embarrassing the poor child!'**_said a female voice

"Like I would be afraid of a ghost."said Halsey.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

She slammed the mental door on 'Genesis' and walked out of the room apparently all of SWORD BASE heard the roasting of Doctor Halsey thats when the ONI spooks came out the word work. She was in deep shit now ONI had been after her mother's blood and now they were gunning for her now. Nothing she couldn't handle "LT. Rasha, we need you to come with us."said the Spook

"Go fuck off she is our teammate."said a voice.

She turned to see her team walking up behind her "You IIIs have no say in this."said the spook

"They might not, but we do."said a group of Spartan II s behind them

"104 stay out of this."said the spook

"When it comes to my daughter, you best keep away form her or I will level ONI in a night."said a voice.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

She smiled "Hello father."she said

"Just like your mother all temper."said 117

"The Master Chief is her father, holy shit."said Emile.

She drew her mother's snake blade, she knew ONI never backed down "So you to fight."said the spook

"None of you are worth a bullet."said a voice

"Veronica Dare what rock did you crawled out from under?"she teased

"I heard the daughter of a Freelancer and John-117 was placed on Reach I had to see if it was true. By the way your not going crazy. Genesis was flipping a bitch."said Dare.

One of the spooks went for his hand gun only to find his hand lobbed off by a snake blade. The whip blade weapon was ready to strike again "Now leave before I kill all of you the Covenant are here on Reach and none of us have time for your bullshit."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Promise land

Angeal was giving Genesis a lecture about honor and that Genesis was about the only ghost that could get a Spartan to blush. She watched as BLUE and NOBLE went to their bases, Jun would soon make his move on Rasha. Question was would she except him or like those before her long ago and call herself a monster?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun waited till the others were in bed before he went to check on Rasha. Kat said it would be best if everyone gave their new six space. He knocked on the door and the door opened "What is it Jun?" she asked sadly

"I wanted to see if you were alright you didn't have any dinner what so ever and I thought you might be hungry."he said

"Thanks Jun."she said.

She had her swords out cleaning them each one she took great care of them, she looked at him and smiled "Don't think about it."she said

"What?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face.

She pointed a thumb at the swords laying on the bed that she had used that day "Oh I couldn't use those."he said.

He lead the way to where they all ate and she sat down as he warmed up some of the food "You know none of us though that you were the descendent of the Generals of SOLDIERs. I used to look things up on them all the time all the old pictures I found never had their swords on their person." he said

"I would always imaged them dressed as Spartans."she said

_**'I WOULD'T BE CAUGHT DEAD IN THAT FASHION DESASTOR YOU CALL ARMOR!'**_yelled Genesis

"If you want to die by plasma by all means go right on ahead. In this time line anyway."said a voice

"Kat."he and Rasha both said.

Kat smirked "Ya know I am going to have to get used to that."Rasha said as he gave her a plate of Moa stir-fry and egg rolls

"I think we all are."he said

_**'Ah Rasha, your in someones cross airs.'**_said Genesis to her and her alone.

A shot went through her shoulder and she roared Jun and Kat hit the deck as Jorge, Carter, and Emile came running in she was leaned against the wall "SON OF A BITCH THAT FUCKING HURT ASSHOLE!"she roared.

Emile slid the Masusme across the floor to her, come out daughter of Agent Alaska so I can kill you and end the SOLDIERs blood line so JENOVA can return and finish what she started long ago!"said a voice

"First the Covenant now Jenova can we ever catch a brake?"asked Jun

"FUCK NO WE'RE SPARTANS. GENESIS SEND WORD TO MY FATHER WE NEED HIS JOLLY GREEN ASS OVER HERE NOW!"she roared

_**'Don't have to ask twice little one Angeal is already on it.'**_said Genesis.

She slid up the wall and jumped out the door landing on her feet she felt Sephiroth with her guiding her movements. She ran at the Freelancer as he popped his head up. She sliced through the air as he ducked cutting his cover into small rocks "Now your dead."she said.

The sky lit up as she delivered Sephiroth's limit braker Super Nova, impelling the agent through his back plate and armor _**'You dare hurt my descendent you will parish for your foolishness.'**_said Sephiroth.

Blue team got there as Georgia laid on the ground dieing "Your mother was a whore."said Georgia only to have Chief put a bullet in his head

"Thankfully that is the last lapdog the director had."said Fred

"Rasha, are you alright?"asked her father.

She fell forward and felt a pair of arms catch her not her fathers arms, she felt stronger and safe in these arms she looked up as darkness clouded her vision and saw the worried eyes of Jun.


End file.
